citadellionfandomcom-20200213-history
TOTIS: Session 1
Notes for Session One: Families of Blood And Fate Waken. But dreaming. Old woman crimson robes suspended dias. Blood. Grizzly bear, time of her life. Man in all black suspended barely conscious. She says house lang. Man is watcher of house citidel. Oooh torcher. Not alone? Others likeness, to those met before. Its us. Lightning from the old woman as the 4th person reveals themselves. Eve wants to forget. She detects presence. Ethereal figure of g''enasi. Good friend seer septus mirtus. Blindfolded. “Hello”. Eve tries to touch her. Condescending.'' “HOW WHY WHAT PURPOSE” she couldnt go into dream. Dream removal squad??? “GARFIELD THE DANK ENGINE IS REAL???” “Trust your dreams, trust yourself”. Heads to tower. Eve recognizes a blind genasi figure, recognizes as from Septis Mirtis? Seer? “Well hello” failed touch. “Hi”. she’s dream lady. Seer made the dreams stick. Doesn’t know who or why. Knows they’re real. Dramatic. “Trust ur dreams. Trust urself.” Az with hiered, hes a sleepy boy, 6am. Hot bean water? Runs into blade guardian, she turns and xentria say “good morning SIR” az trys to keep going, she follows. 80% fuck a bitch, 20% confusion. Az says hes in a bad place but will be fine. Xenitra is worried about me. I roll decent and calm her down. Ag wakes up at 8 to the sound of knocking. He escapes from the window, miritis says she needs help. He goes back to the front door, whes with the cloaked figure. A man. There are 5 of me, to hide quem. “Good night ay” “yeahhhh”. We all realize, its payday. Ag got 120. Ag’s friend has a cloaked figure behind her. A man''? “Hhhh how do I get a noble out of the house” Best friend’s date (Quem) went well and gotta get a house. Hotboi quem cute. Clothes, mirror image. Walking out.'' Roll gold. 186 me, 120 ag, eve is 211. Its 8am, eve is at the top of the elevator, and the blade guardian awkwardly contacts. They get to the top, they see 3 people surrounding a desk. They all nod. Theres awkward silence. Eve knows alesis. Man at the desk is probably secare. Also a herald of fate. A woman in leather is seen by Az (ITS EVE) and a zombie sneek. The fate person is algora. Secare is not meeting az eyes. Eve see a blade guardian who looks like a dad. Three guys around a desk. Recognizes Alesis, man at desk (that’s Secare), high herald Fate. I see same but beatiful leather jacket, red glasses, albino snake but with color. I know the Herald’s name is “Algora”. Respectfully. It is 8:10 az and eve sees 5 of the same people. All the ags take a seat. We all speak at the same time. Poor quem. Secare says, “thank you for coming”, alesis has gathered us. “I asked alesis to help me solve his problem. Athan and mitaki sigils. These were falsely their symbols. “I saved her son, mysaucy”. The stones are dragon stone opal, from house lang. “We dont know what they were doing, but 2 attacks on the same night to high value places is concerning but not the reason.” All turn to secari, and secary turns to alesis. “The Crow was on a mission for alesis and we discovered.” The xenocide was when they were invaded”. Cididel is the defenders. Secare says “we found one, no real name, the old hagler.” Ah a hag. She has a son in house beselisk. Sending stone for the watchers. We had visions, so did alesis. Fate is brining us together lol. We are going to talk to nobles, find and recover the crow and murder blood zealot.” Alesis is expected to come??? Ag think Az is fun. Seek out the crow. “How could we say no to that sweet face.”- eve. “Where’s my brother” secare’s not looking at me. Apparently the spellcasters got some info? HOUSE LANG???? I am now 50% anger, 50% fuck a bitch up 50% fear. 150%. Eyes glowing. Crow got sent by Alesis. Xenocide? Alesis killed all the blood zealots, turned into Blood Masters. Found a blood zealot (not a real name, the old succ haggler), elderly woman, raceless, with a son, with a public son. Some other watchers know he was in Besilisk. The Crow was sent to find venticus and haggler and kill, was covert, did well? Reported. Wall (gemstones?) Crow’s sending stone is dim (destroyed). Fate tells us we all had visions. Ag is hot. Fate herself brought us together. Why us? Got skills. Sending as an envoy. Talk to the nobles to find venticus, get crow, get blood fucker. Alesis sent Crow. “bitch”. I have made a bitchenemy. Quem is hotboi. Envoy. Four fuckstones. (sending stones). Secare has the fift''h. Secare pulls out a dwar, theres 4 of the same fuck stones, keep it on your person, keep updates. We all go into the elevator. Quem is hotboy. Yikes. “Not ass, Az.” “Ass” “please” I calm a little and start to dad. Now we are in town. The next day. Town is nimuia. Palace city. We get special treatment cuz we are awsome. Fantasy farmers market. ''We arrive in Nimua (palace city). See large plaza. Fantasy Farmers Market. Quem gonna get an audience, we’re gonna shop. I want a pheonix. Az learns that ventakiss is marrying a noble, the son. I see elvish woman names killoraxe. Az is so concerned. AG HAS ONE POTION OF HEALING AND A PHOENIX BECAUSE HE GAVE HIS BLOOD TO SOMEONE. Ag cant touch pheonix, but is named hot boi, ag is totally childishly gleeful. Ag also buys flowers. He has 1 gold left. I ask if theyve seen. She is lying. I intimidate yeehaw. She did see him, glisping and ran by. Quem is the one with us. Its a good pheonix. Chocolate vendor tells me: v''entikush is real close w Besilisk nobles because he’s marrying one of them (it’s gay).'' RING COUNT; 1 I buy: vicious mockery cantrip ring, calming powder, chocolate, Pretty stone vendor hasn’t seen Crow. rip. Animal vendor saw Crow briefly and lied about it. Chamber of gold pillars ect, gold throwns nobles, bows. Beast master ratgold and beast misteris crytoenis. Ag is standing next to ag. Quem says were looking for info on ventaquest. “He might be a part of something.” Ag sees a sidedoor. A young noble creeps over to the thrones. “''Nice to see you there buddy.” -ag. Atumniose, helping attend royal court. Noble marrying ventakash. They think their mum is good, noble is very uncomfortable.'' Noble polished. Nice elderly lady. Tension is weird? They coup out in the Bazzar, farmers market. There's a red rug, there's a tile and they carved the place out. They're v close. Enter ornate palace chamber, gold, green, phoenix, four thrones, (m)elf and (f)helf. Beast Master Wrackle and Beast Mistress Creeptonis. Ag bursts in. I disapprove. Creeptonis winks at Quem, Quem asks about Ventacesh. Quem says he might be a cultish. Wrackle says he’s great. Ag sees a side door teenage noble creeps to the thrones. Xenocide? Besilisk ppl like “jesus let us be”. Teenager gets caught. Helf auburn with heired hair. Autumnios what’s up? I was helping attend royal court! I adopt him. He’s the venticesh bride. Venticesh’s mom is nice lady? Looks uncomfortable, like he’s sugarcoating. Beasters find her fine (genuine). Lets meet them? Hotboi is also a hotbitch and hotmess. They live in the Bazaar. I got so distracted about having a new son that I temporarily forgot my brother’s in danger. Behind phoenix cage there’s a rug and behind that a tile, and there’s a carved area. Venticesh has good relationship. Sister is leader of military he doesn’t know where she is. Ag gave blood to the blood master. Quem asks Ev what that means. Alesis is worried for me. Booth is empty. The door is not trapped, stairwell. Tan skin in a cot, shabby robes in the first circle room. Hes got a bald head with horns, frightened. Snake snaaake ooooh its a snaaake. Battle time? We kill sneek. Scarlet wants to help. Hag took someone dressed in all black. We in the antichamber with dad. We enter into large room. In it the pillar is there. Honour the legacy of those before genocide but do not rwaw before their ire follow the path of rimsion fire? Haggler’s gone. Contents empty. We go through the portal. We go down narrow hallway, make flame, walls glow. (very sad voice) “wait, my weed is for animals?” Sad prisoner with snake. “I love it when my players advance the story” Antechamber with glowing red stones, illuminating “honor the legacy of those before genocide but do not draw upon their ire follow the path that holds true to the path of crimson fire” Big chamber has big flashing stones and makes wind. Lines in the sand floor appear. In the room are 4 columns/16 rows words in common in each square. Wind. lights dim. Door at the end We solve the red puzzle. I kick the door in “CRANTHONY!” I fall forward onto my ass We found crow, in front of him is the woman. Ethereal red light circles crow. Pale, bald and tattooed. He needs to die. “No I cast cantrips using my Fucking Dick”. We fight all the miscellaneous creatures. Haggar is killing them, crow and quem take place. Alecis and erasor crys. Oh ag is pissed off. Four black chains suspending my BOI. scarred and Bad. Hooded figure with bloody hands pulls with ethereal, crow groans and shoot out red lightning. Hooded figure is voring my brother. Like the dream. “Who comes to play?” she’s different. Scarlet becomes venticesh. You’re both evidoers. Prepare to die. This is my son, agriculture. I worship Quem Citadel for the rest of my life